In the past few decades, mobile communication technologies and, in particular, smartphones, have become increasingly prevalent in society. Voice communications are particularly important for transmitting sensitive personal or professional information. As use of such technology has become more readily available, attempts to eavesdrop on conversations held over mobile devices and, in particular, voice communications transmitted over mobile devices, have accordingly become more frequent. This issue of eavesdropping attempts is further compounded by the open architecture of smartphones, which leaves such smartphones vulnerable and easily compromised. Worldwide awareness of cyber warfare, along with news reports of mobile privacy loss by government entities, has brought this problem to the public's attention.
As a result of such security issues, entities now seek to encrypt communications between communicating devices. Existing solutions for encrypting communications typically attempt to solve these security issues via the mobile device itself, i.e., such that the mobile devices are equipped with communication encryption capabilities. Such solutions generally focus on solving the problem by implementing either a specific mobile device (e.g., a particular smartphone or similar device) or an application on the mobile device that introduces additional potential security flaws. As a result, such solutions may require that the user either sacrifice choice of mobile device to ensure a high level of security or sacrifice security in order to retain a choice of mobile device.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a solution that would overcome the deficiencies of the prior art by permitting secure communications regardless of the type of devices used to communicate.